


ako yung nauna, pero siya ang wakas.

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on Paubaya by Moira, Break Up, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Implied Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Romance, mentions of depression
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: based on moira's "paubaya".
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	1. Paubaya

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING: please play paubaya in the background. i did it while writing so you should try it too. put it on loop hehe.

Lanta. 

Malungkot.

Walang kakulay-kulay. 

Sanay na si Baekhyun na mabuhay na iisang kulay na lang ang nakikita niya. Wala namang kahit anong  _ excitement  _ sa buhay ni Baekhyun. Paulit-ulit na araw. Paulit-ulit na gabi. Paulit-ulit na mukha. Yun at yun na lang ang nakikita niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano nagagawa ng iba na maging masaya kahit walang bago sa buhay nila. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano sila ngumingiti na para bang napakadali gawin non. 

Bakit nga ba itong mga paulit-ulit na taong ito na nakapaligid sa kanya, ay kayang ngumiti ng walang hirap? Samantalang si Baekhyun na desperadong naghahanap sa kaligayahan niya, ay halos lumuha na kapipilit sa sarili niya na sumaya?

Ititigil na sana ni Baekhyun yung patuloy na pag-ikot ng mundo niya. Pagod na siya - hindi niya na kaya. 

At kung bakit ba yung araw na susuko na si Baekhyun, ay siyang dating ng isang taong may napakalaking ngiti sa mga labi niya. Hindi kinailangan ni Baekhyun puwersahin yung mundo niya na tumigil dahil noong araw na iyon, may nagpatigil na non para sa kanya. 

Siya lang yung nag-iisang tao na may kulay sa paningin ni Baekhyun. Kumikinang yung mga mata ng taong ito sa ilalim ng liwanag habang nakangiti kay Baekhyun na para bang… ang saya niya na nakita niya si Baekhyun.

‘Yon na ata ang pinakamasayang araw sa buhay niya. 

Yung araw na tinignan siya ni Chanyeol. 

* * *

Nagsimula bilang magkaibigan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Parehas silang baguhan sa kolehiyo. Mga binata pa na walang kaalam-alam sa realidad ng buhay. 

Nagkakilala sila sa loob ng train. Napakaraming tao noong araw na ‘yon dahil rush hour at malapit na magpasko. Maraming namimili ng mga panregalo kaya naman halos hindi na magkahingahan sa loob ng train. 

Dahil lahat ng tao ay nagsisiksikan at nagtutulakan para lang makauwi bago maghapunan, natulak si Baekhyun paloob at napakapit sa isang matangkad na binata. Parehas silang nagulat at nagkatitigan. 

Pero ang hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun, ay bigla siyang ngitian ng taong ‘to. 

_ “Ayos ka lang ba?” _

Kinulang ata si Baekhyun sa pagmamahal dahil sa apat na salita lamang, naramdaman niya ang pagbilis ng kabog ng puso niya. Para siyang hihimatayin sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. 

Pero hindi lamang ‘yon ang dahilan kung bakit nanlulumo ang mga tuhod ni Baekhyun lalo. Dahil pagtingala ni Baekhyun sa taong hawak niya, para bang nagkaroon ng kulay lahat ng nakapaligid sa kanya. 

_ Yun ata yung tinatawag na, love at first sight.  _

Nalaman nila magkaklase pala sila non at dahil sa nakakahiyang enkwentro nila sa train, nakahanap sila parehas ng kaibigan sa isa’t - isa. 

Maayos na sana lahat. Magkaibigan ng turing si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Halos hindi mapaghiwalay pag nagkasama na. Nalilimutan nila ang nakapalibot na mundo sa kanila pag nag-uusap sila. Parang yung isa’t-isa lang ang nakikita ng mga mata nila. 

At least kay Baekhyun, ganoon. 

Maayos na sana lahat kaso gahaman si Baekhyun sa pagmamahal. Unang beses niya naramdam yung kakaibang tibok ng puso niya kay Chanyeol at gusto niya, kay Chanyeol lang ito titibok hanggang sa huli. 

Napakaramot ni Baekhyun dahil ginusto niya na ang pagkakaibigan nila ay higitan pa.

Pero hindi niya masisi ang sarili niya. Si Chanyeol lang ang taong nakakaintindi sa kanya. Si Chanyeol lang ang parating nandiyan para sa kanya. Tuwing nadadapa siya, si Chanyeol lang ang nag-iisang pumupulot sa kanya sa lapag para sabihin na hindi pa huli ang lahat. Tuwing masaya siya, si Chanyeol ay masaya rin para sa kanya. Hindi naiwasan ni Baekhyun na mahalin si Chanyeol ng sobra.

Si Chanyeol lang ang meron siya. 

Kaya naman pagkatapos ng dalawang taong pagkakaibigan, umamin si Baekhyun. 

Wrong timing si Baekhyun sa pag-amin. Kakaalam lang ni Chanyeol nung araw na ‘yon na may iba palang gusto yung natitipuhan niyang dalaga. Pero dahil nga makasarili si Baekhyun, pinilit niya. Hindi kasi alam kung darating pa yung araw na magkakaroon siya ng lakas ng loob para sabihin kay Chanyeol na mahal na mahal niya siya. 

Hindi inawat ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya at umamin. Halos ilagay niya na yung puso niya sa mga palad niya habang naghihintay ng sagot galing kay Chanyeol. 

Yung araw na ‘yon ay isa pa sa pinakamasasayang araw sa buhay ni Baekhyun. 

_ “I-try natin?”  _

Dalawang salita lang ang sinabi ni Chanyeol at halos humagulgol na si Baekhyun sa sobrang saya. Chance. Iyon lang naman ang hinihingi niya kay Chanyeol. At binigyan siya ng chance nito. Mahigpit na yakap ang natanggap ni Chanyeol galing kay Baekhyun at doon nakita ni Chanyeol yung kakayahan niyang pasayahin si Baekhyun. 

* * *

Dati, hindi naniniwala si Baekhyun na may mga  _ stages  _ pala pag nagpapalaya ng isang tao. 

Pero ngayon na inaalala niya lahat ng nangyari- natawa na lang siya. 

_ Totoo nga.  _

* * *

**PAGTANGGI** **_(denial)._ **

**_“Saan nagsimulang magbago ang lahat?”_ **

Masaya na ang lahat. Tapos na sila sa kolehiyo. Tapos na sila sa mga gabing walang tulog. Tapos na sila sa lahat ng pagpapakasakit na ginagawa nila para lang makakuha ng magandang grado at umakyat sa entabladong may hawak ng diploma. 

Siyempre, pag may kasiyahan, may inuman. 

Hindi umiinom si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya sa lahat ang lasa ng alak at ang init na dulot nito sa lalamunan niya. Hindi niya rin maatim ang amoy nito. Kaya hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit parang batang binigyan ng kendi si Chanyeol tuwing nakakakita ng bote ng alak. 

Tinanong niya si Chanyeol dati, kung bakit nasisiyahan siya pag umiinom? 

Ang sagot sa kanya ng nobyo ay… “Nawawala lahat ng inaalala ko pag umiinom. Walang bigat sa pakiramdam ko kaya masaya ako.” 

Kahit na iyon ang sinabi ni Chanyeol, hindi pa rin kaya ni Baekhyun na uminom para makalimutan ang mga problema niya sa buhay.

At dahil parang natutuyuang bata si Chanyeol pagka-mayroong alak, hindi na bago na malasing ito.

Hirap lagi ang dinaranas ni Baekhyun pag lasing si Chanyeol. Napakalaking tao nito, mabigat, at mahirap ibakay. Kaya halos hatakin na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pag wasted ito. Hindi na ito makadilat at makalakad kaya halos maiyak na si Baekhyun pag binubuhat siya nito paakyat sa apartment nila. 

Pawis na pawis si Baekhyun dahil sa bigat ni Chanyeol na nakadantay sa kaniya habang binubuksan niya ang pinto. Hinatak niya ito papunta sa kama at tinapon ang malaking binata. Hinihingal si Baekhyun habang inaayos niya ang higa ni Chanyeol sa kama nila. 

Hinubaran niya ito ng sapatos, ng pantaas, ng pambaba, at pinalitan siya ng malilinis na damit na siya mismo ang naglaba. Kumuha si Baekhyun na basang tuwalya at pinahid sa katawan ni Chanyeol para maibsan ang init na nararamdaman dala ng alak. 

Pinupunasan ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol nang bigla siyang mapatigil. 

_ “Ano?” _

_ “Chuhyun.”  _

Tumigil ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Tumayo siya at naglakad palayo sa kama. NIlagay niya ang basang tuwalya sa kubeta at saka naligo. 

Mali lang ang narinig ni Baekhyun. Siya talaga ang tinatawag ni Chanyeol. Nangulubot na ang balat ni Baekhyun dahil mag-iisang oras na siya nakatayo sa ilalim ng rumaragasang tubig galing sa shower. Wala namang rason para tawagin ni Chanyeol yung pangalan ng dalagang nililigawan niya noon diba? Magdadalawang taon na sila ni Baekhyun, for sure nanaginip lang ‘to. 

Pagkatapos magdamit ni Baekhyun ay lumabas na siya ng CR para tignan ang mahimbing na natutulog niyang nobyo. 

Umupo siya sa tabi nito at hinawi ang buhok nitong nakaharang sa mukha niya. 

_ “Chanyeol, ako yung tinawag mo diba? Baekhyun yung sinabi mo diba? Hindi Chuhyun…”  _

Wala siyang natanggap na sagot.

Simula pa lamang yon. Tinanggi ni Baekhyun na ibang pangalan ang tinatawag ni Chanyeol sa pagtulog niya. 

Mali lang siya ng narinig. 

* * *

**GALIT** **_(anger)._ **

**_“Ba’t ‘di mo inamin na mayro’ng iba?”_ **

“Baekhyun, pwede ba- kumalma ka nga muna? Bakit ba galit na galit ka? Ano nanaman bang ginawa ko?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ng mahigpit ang bisig ni Baekhyun. Nagdadabog si Baekhyun, halos mabasag na ang mga platong hinuhugasan niya. Hindi naman alam ni Chanyeol kung anong ikinagagalit nito. Kakauwi niya lang galing inuman at umagang-umaga, anong rason bakit ganito na lang ang galit ni Baekhyun?

“Bitawan mo nga ako!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinatak pabalik ang braso niya. 

Inagaw ni Chanyeol ang plato sa kamay niya at mariin na nilapag sa counter. Pinilit niyang paghugasin si Baekhyun ng kamay at saka hinatak siya papunta sa may lamesa. 

“Ba’t ka ba nagkakaganyan? Kakauwi ko lang tapos makikita ko na nakasimangot ka dito at nagdadabog? Ano bang ginawa ko?” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Mainit ang ulo nito. Lagi namang mainit ang ulo ni Chanyeol pag umaga dahil hindi ito morning person. Pero dahil sa nangyayari, lalo itong napipikon. 

“Ba’t ako nagkakaganito? Hindi mo ba talaga alam o nagtatanga-tangahan ka lang?” Sabat pabalik ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kumikirot na ulo. 

“Ano bang nangyari? Pwede ba sabihin mo na lang imbis na nagsisigawan tayo? Umagang-umaga, Baekhyun. Wag ka naman maghanap ng away.” Ani ni Chanyeol at natawa na lang si Baekhyun. Sobrang naiinsulto siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Naghahanap ng away? Mang-aaway ba si Baekhyun ng walang dahilan? 

“Uuwi ka dito pag wala ka ng tama- bakit? Ayaw mo ba na naririnig kita pag lasing ka? Bakit? Alam mo na may iniisip kang iba kaya umiiwas ka sa akin pag lasing ka?” Tuloy-tuloy na nagsalita si Baekhyun at natulala na lang si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?! Nag-aya sila Sehun kagabi at ayoko na mahirapan kang iuwi ako kaya sabi ko doon na lang ako matutulog! Anong sinasabi mong nag-iisip ako ng iba?” 

“Kala mo ba hindi ko alam? Tangina, Chanyeol! Ibang pangalan ang binabanggit mo pag tulog ka! Ang masama pa non, ako na nobyo mo ang nakakarinig!” 

“Ibang pangalan?! Hibang ka na ba?! Baekhyun, wag kang gumagawa ng salita-”

“Chuhyun- dalawang beses ko na narinig yang putanginang pangalan na yan. Dalawang beses mo na sinabi yan habang natutulog ka. Inaalagaan kita, halos hikain na ko kakabakay sayo papunta sa lecheng kwartong ‘to tapos yan lang maririnig ko sayo?! Kailan ba yung huling beses na sinabihan mo ko na mahal mo ko? Oh, diba? Di mo matandaan kasi iba ang nasa-”

“Baekhyun, halos isang taon ko na hindi nakikita yung taong yon! Patahimikin mo naman siya!” 

“Sige- kung totoong hindi mo siya iniisip, ano yung napanaginipan mo tungkol sa kaniya? Sabihin mo sakin para malaman ko na nananaginip ka lang at hindi nakakatulog habang iniisip siya.”

“Punyeta, panaginip nga! Paano ko matatandaan? Hindi ko nga alam kung bakit ko napapanaginipan si Chuhyun! Baekhyun, ganyan ba kakitid yung utak mo?” 

Bago pa maisip ni Chanyeol kung anong sinabi niya, natawa na si Baekhyun. “Makitid pala ang utak ko? Pwes, maghiwalay na lang tayo.” 

Tumalikod si Baekhyun at tumakbo papunta sa kwarto. Hinabol naman siya ni Chanyeol at halos mabasag na ang pinto kakakatok ni Chanyeol sa kahoy.

_ Hindi ko kaya…  _

* * *

**_“Ako ang kasama pero hanap mo siya.”_ **

Wala nanaman si Chanyeol. Tapos nilang mag-away, lumabas ito at binagsak ang pintuan. Siguro bumalik ito kay Sehun para mag-cool down. 

Habang wala si Chanyeol, hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun ang magwala. Sobrang sakit ng nararamdaman niya. Para siyang binibiyak sa dalawa at hinahampas sa lapag para lang makita niya ang katotohanan. 

Hindi lang dalawang beses. 

Limang beses na narinig ni Baekhyun ang pangalan ng iba sa bibig ni Chanyeol. Sinong hindi magagalit? Galit siya kay Chanyeol. Galit siya kay Chuhyun. Galit siya sa sarili niya. 

“Bakit ba hindi ka sapat?!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa sarili at saka umiyak. Binaon niya ang mukha niya sa unan at sumigaw. Galit na galit siya. Wala na siyang ibang makita kundi itim. 

Galit siya kay Chanyeol dahil iba ang iniisip ni Chanyeol habang siya ang nandyan para sa kanya. Iba yung taong tumatakbo sa isipan ni Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun ang nagpapakahirap na alagaan siya. Iba yung taong binabanggit ni Chanyeol samantalang si Baekhyun ang tunay na nagmamahal sa kanya. 

Galit siya kay Chuhyun dahil hanggang ngayon, siya parin ang iniisip ni Chanyeol. Galit siya dahil wala namang ibang ginawa ang dalaga kundi saktan si Chanyeol pero siya parin yung laman ng puso’t isipan ni Chanyeol.

At huli sa lahat, galit siya sa sarili niya.

Kulang. 

Kulang na kulang lahat ng ginawa ni Baekhyun kahit na yuon na lahat ng kaya niyang ibigay. Hindi siya sapat. Hindi siya yung hinahanap. Hindi siya yung gustong kayakap ni Chanyeol. 

Galit siya dahil kahit anong gawin niya, walang saysay ito sa taong may mahal na iba. 

* * *

**PAGTAWAD** **_(bargaining)._ **

**_“Mahirap labanan ang itinadhana.”_ **

“Chanyeol, teka lang!” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang inaawat si Chanyeol. Tinatanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga damit niya sa cabinet nila at nilalagay sa isang maleta. 

Puro away na lang sila. Kada magkikita sila, lagi silang nagsisigawan. Hindi na sila ngumingiti tuwing magkasama sila. Hindi na masaya yung relasyon nila na dati’y nagbabaga. 

Kada magkikita sila, laging pinapaalala ni Baekhyun ang insidente kay Chanyeol na para bang sirang plaka. Si Chanyeol naman, hindi na masaya sa kanilang dalawa. 

Hindi na healthy yung relationship nila. Hindi na tulad ng dati na halos ayaw nila malayo sa isa’t-isa. Hindi na tulad ng dati na halos araw gabi ay nakatingin sila sa bawat isa habang nakatawa. Laging away, laging bangayan, laging bagsakan ng kung anong gamit, laging umiiyak, laging… malungkot. 

Ayaw na ni Chanyeol ang ganito. 

Bukod pa ron, hindi niya rin matanggap sa sarili niya na mahal pa rin niya si Chuhyun. Nag-cool off sila ni Baekhyun para malaman nila kung mahal pa rin nila ang isa’t isa. Pero imbis na mapagtanto ni Chanyeol na mahal niya si Baekhyun, na-realize niya na iba ang taong iniisip niya.

Hindi si Baekhyun yung nasa tabi niya. Hindi si Baekhyun yung na-iimagine niya na kasama niya.

Si Chuhyun. 

Mahal niya pa rin si Chuhyun.

“Baekhyun, please. You said it yourself, dapat siguro maghiwalay na tayo. You can have the place dahil sayo naman ito, babalik na ko sa apartment ko.” Ani ni Chanyeol at sinara ang bag. 

“Hindi! Chanyeol, please lang, wag ka muna umalis!” Halos magkandarapa si Baekhyun para habulin si Chanyeol na papalabas na ng pinto. 

“Baekhyun! Tumigil ka na!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol.

Nanlumo naman siya ng makita ang luhang tumutulo sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya sanay na makita si Baekhyun na umiiyak. At mas lalong hindi siya sanay na maging dahilan kung bakit ito umiiyak.

“Hindi mo na ba ako mahal? C-Chanyeol, sabi mo mahal mo ko eh… Ba’t mo ko iiwan?” Humahagulgol si Baekhyun habang nakaharang sa pintuan. Hindi pwedeng makalabas si Chanyeol sa pintuan na ‘yon dahil sa pagkakataon na lumabas si Chanyeol dala ang gamit niya, alam ni Baekhyun na hindi na siya babalik.

“Baekhyun… Ikaw na ang may alam. Hindi na tayo masaya. Hindi na tayo yung dati.”

“Ibabalik natin yon! Kaya natin lampasan ‘to, Chanyeol, please lang.” Iyak ni Baekhyun at kumapit sa mga braso ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na rumaragasa ang luha sa mukha. 

“M-May iba pang paraan, Chanyeol. P-Pwede ko naman isantabi lahat eh… P-Pwede k-ko kalimutan lahat, huwag ka lang umalis.” Ani ni Baekhyun at umiling si Chanyeol. 

_ “Baekhyun wala ng ibang paraan. Tama na.”  _

* * *

**DEPRESYON** **_(depresyon)._ **

**_“Ba’t di ko naisip, na mayro’ng hanggan?”_ **

Nakakatawa lang isipin na halos hindi mapapalapit si Baekhyun sa alak dati, pero ngayon, siya na mismo ang naghahanap para rito. Bukas ang bintana ng malungkot na apartment ni Baekhyun. Ito ay para lumabas ang usok galing sa sigarilyo na nakasalpak sa bibig niya. 

May kung anong palabas ang naglalaro sa harap ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya maintindihan kung anong ibig sabihin ng palabas. 

Pagkatapos maubos ng isang stick, dinurog ni Baekhyun ang dulo nito sa ashtray at saka kumuha ng panibago sa kaha na nakalapag sa lamesa. Nilagay niya and dulo sa bibig, sinindihan ang kabila, at saka hinithit. Pagkahithit ni Baekhyun ng sigarilyo, inabot niya ang isang bote ng kung anong alak na nasa lamesa rin. 

Tinungga niya ito hanggang sa mangalahati ang laman. 

Blangko ang isipan ni Baekhyun. Walang ibang gumagalaw sa utak niya. Wala siyang ibang maisip kung hindi ang pag-alis ni Chanyeol. Wala siyang balita sa binata. Naka-block siya sa lahat ng account pati na number nito. Wala rin ito sa bahay ni Sehun. Sabi ni Sehun ay naghahanap daw si Chanyeol ng apartment kaya naman wala ito palagi. 

Ang hirap tanggapin sa parte ni Baekhyun na ganoon lang kadali kay Chanyeol na itapon yung dalawang taon nilang pagsasama para sa isang dalaga. Isang babae na tinalo lahat ng paghihirap ni Baekhyun at inakupahan ang isipan ni Chanyeol. Pinutok ni Chuhyun yung bula ni Baekhyun at saka kinuha si Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol na nagsisilbing kulay sa buhay ni Baekhyun, wala na. Kaya naman parang lumang pelikula nanaman ang buhay ni Baekhyun. Hindi na niya malasahan ang alak pati ang sigarilyo. Tangging ang maalat na luha niya na lang.

Ni hindi niya na nga rin namamalayan na umiiyak siya. Naging normal na lang para sa kanya na umiyak habang nag-iisip na darating na lang si Chanyeol. 

Ilang minuto ang nakalipas at kukuha nanaman sana si Baekhyun ng isa pang sigarilyo. 

“Tama na yan. Nakaisang kaha ka na ngayon.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo na kinuha ang kaha ng sigarilyo kay Baekhyun, ang lighter niya, pati na rin yung mga bote ng alak na nakakalat sa lapag at lamesa. 

“Kyungsoo, isa na lang. Tapos matutulog na ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun at umiling si Kyungsoo.

“Bukas mo na to makukuha sakin pag natulog ka ng maayos.” Ang sabi nito. Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at hinawi ang buhok ni Baekhyun na nakaturo na sa iba’t-ibang direksiyon. “Ano ka ba naman… Naliligo ka pa ba, Baekhyun? Alagaan mo naman yung sarili mo.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo at hindi siya pinansin ni Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun… Tama na. Sige na, bukas na lang ulit. Tama na yang inom.” Ani ni Kyungsoo at kinuha kay Baekhyun ang bote ng alak. 

“Di ko pa ubos…”

“Bukas na ulit. Sige na, maligo ka na tapos matulog ka na. Ako na maglilinis dito.” 

Ayaw naman na ni Baekhyun bigyan pa ng sakit ng ulo ang kaibigan niya na halatang concerned lang kaya tumayo na siya at pumasok ng kubeta. Matapos maligo, nagbihis na si Baekhyun ng pantulog. 

Malinis na ang sala, nahugasan na rin lahat ng dapat hugasan… Ang ganda sana ng apartment na ‘to kung may kasama siya. Yung kasama niya sana dati… Yung nangako na ‘di niya iiwan si Baekhyun.

“Mag aalas-dos na, matulog ka na.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nagliligpit ng sariling niyang gamit. Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim.

“Look Baekhyun, alam kong nasasaktan ka. Alam kong nahihirapan ka na pero lilipas din yan. Alam ko rin na nalulungkot ka dahil mag-isa ka na ngayon pero andito pa rin naman kami, Baek. Andito kami ni Jongdae, ni Sehun, pati na yung iba. Huwag mo pabayaan ang sarili mo, Baekhyun. Mas gugustuhin kang makita ni Chanyeol ng masaya.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at niyakap si Baekhyun. 

Mahinang yumakap pabalik si Baekhyun at tumango. 

Lilipas, oo.

Pero hindi pa ngayon. 

**_“Saan natigil ang pagiging totoo sa tuwing mababanggit na mahal mo ako?”_ **

Wala na si Kyungsoo. Kanina pa nakaalis pero gising pa rin si Baekhyun. Maliwanag na ata sa labas pero hindi pa rin nakakatulog si Baekhyun. Kahit na anong pilit niya, si Chanyeol pa rin yung bumabagabag sa isip niya.

Kada pipikit siya, iniisip niya kung saan ba siya nagkulang. Saan ba siya nagkamali? May mga bagay ba na pinalampas lang ni Baekhyun? Kung oo, ano yung mga ‘yon? Dapat ba, hindi na lang niya binanggit kay Chanyeol si Chuhyun? Dapat ba hindi na lang niya iniisip na iba ang mahal ni Chanyeol para hanggang ngayon ay magkasama pa sila?

Hawak ni Baekhyun ang litrato nila ni Chanyeol sa unang anniversary nila. Ito yung mga panahon na masayang-masaya si Baekhyun sa piling ni Chanyeol. Ito yung mga panahon na ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay siya lang yung mamahalin ni Chanyeol.

Sana hindi na lang natapos yung araw na ‘yon para sana hanggang ngayon, parehas silang nakangiti.

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun ang pagtulo ng luha niya. 

Nanginginig na hinaplos ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa litrato. 

Papayag kaya si Chanyeol na magkita sila ni Baekhyun ngayon? At kung oo, anong sasabihan niya sa estado ni Baekhyun? Mandidiri ba siya? Manghihinayang ba siya? Tatakbo ba ulit siya sa bisig ni Baekhyun at tatanggapin si Baekhyun ulit?

O baka naman pag nagkita silang dalawa, kasama na ni Chanyeol si Chuhyun? 

Ilang beses tumawag si Baekhyun, ilang beses nag-text… Kahit anong paraan, ginawa na ni Baekhyun pero ayaw na talaga sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Ni hindi man lang sila nag-usap ng maayos bago maghiwalay. Sobrang sakit para kay Baekhyun na iwan ng ganon na lang- pero kahit na anong gawin niya, ayaw na ni Chanyeol.

Para bang walang saysay lahat ng pinagsamahan nila.

Binitiwan ni Baekhyun ang litrato ang tinakpan ang mata niya gamit ang braso. Naramdaman niya ang luha sa balat ng braso niya at hindi mapigilang humikbi.

“Putanginang pagmamahal ‘yan.”

* * *

**PAGTANGGAP** **_(acceptance)._ **

**_“At kung masaya ka sa piling niya, hindi ko na ipipilit pa.”_ **

Tatlong buwan na ang lumipas. 

Mahal na mahal pa rin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Walang lumipas na gabi na hindi niya iniisip kung okay lang ba si Chanyeol. 

Kumain na ba si Chanyeol? Asan siya? Nagpapahinga ba siya ng maayos? Masaya ba siya?

Napakaraming tanong na gabi-gabing tumatakbo sa isipan ni Baekhyun na pilit niyang isinasantabi. 

Ginawa naman ni Baekhyun lahat. Nanghingi siya ng sorry. Nag-try siya na lapitan si Chanyeol. Nag-try siya na suyuin pabalik si Chanyeol… Pero wala eh. 

Hindi na talaga siya mahal nito.

At kahit na sobrang lungkot at sakit ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, naisip niya na tama na. 

Hindi niya na dapat pa ikulong si Chanyeol sa puso’t isip niya dahil hindi naman siya ang hinahanap ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya ang mahal ni Chanyeol kaya kung may mamagawa si Baekhyun para mapasaya si Chanyeol hanggang sa huli, ito ay ang magpaubaya. 

Malinis na ang apartment niya, wala ng bakas ng sigarilyo pati ng alak na siyang naging takbuhan niya. 

Wala na siyang dapat takbuhan pa. Kailangan niya na harapin ang katotohanan na hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon, siya ang mahal.

Dapat niya ng harapin na kahit siya ang nagbigay ng lahat, na kahit siya ang kayakap, na kahit siya ang kapiling, hindi siya ang pipiliin. 

Haharapin ni Baekhyun lahat ng sakit na ‘yon at aalis na. Wala ng lugar para sa kanya sa puso ni Chanyeol kaya kailangan niya na bumitaw. 

Kahit ilang beses siya sumigaw ng tulong bago mahulog ng tuluyan, hindi sa lahat ng oras, may darating para sagipin siya. 

Kailangan na niya harapin yung sakit na mararamdaman niya pag nahulog na siya doon sa baba.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang cellphone mula sa tabi at hinanap ang pangalan ng isang tao.

* * *

“Pasensya ka na at bigla na lang akong tumawag tapos inaaya ka dito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Ginilid niya ang inumin niya at tinignan ang kaharap niya.

“Okay lang, Baekhyun… Parang may gusto ka naman sabihing importante.” Ani ni Chuhyun na nahihiya. 

Hindi niya inexpect na tatawag si Baekhyun at aayain siyang magkape. Alam ni Chuhyun ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol kaya naman handa siyang sagutin lahat ng itatanong at sasabihin ni Baekhyun sa kanya. College pa lang sila, kitang-kita na ang saya sa mata ni Baekhyun tuwing magkasama sila ni Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol lang ang hindi nakakapansin rito. 

“Hihingi sana ako ng pabor.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

Napahinga ng malalim si Chuhyun. Sabi na nga ba. 

“Baekhyun, hindi ko pwedeng sabihin sayo kung nasaan si Chan-”

“Alagaan mo siya.” 

Tumigil si Chuhyun at tinignan si Baekhyun. Nanginginig ito habang nagsusulat ng kung ano-anong hugis sa lamesa. Namumula na ang mata nito kakapigil sa luha niya at huminga siya ng malilim para magsalita ulit.

“Alam ko kung nasaan si Chanyeol. Alam ko kung anong lagay niya. Hindi mo na kailangan itago na nag-uusap kayo. At hindi naman ‘yon ang pinunta ko rito.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, alam mo kung nasaan siya, ba’t hindi mo siya puntahan? Ba’t hindi kayo mag-ayos? May chance pa kayo-”

“Hindi na siya para sa akin, Chuhyun.” Nanginginig na bulong ni Baekhyun. “Andito ako para humingi ng pabor.” Pagpapatuloy ni Baekhyun.

“Alam mo kasi… Si Chanyeol, mahirap pakisamahan ‘yon. Pero pag nahanap mo na kung paano makitungo sa kanya, mamahalin mo si Chanyeol ng sobrang-sobra. Mainit palagi ang ulo non, l-lalo na pag umaga. Pag gumising siya, baka sungitan ka niya, w-wag ka agad magtatampo… Ganon lang talaga yon. T-Tapos, may t-tendency siyang i-overwork yung sarili niya… L-Lagi mo siyang papaalalahan na mag break… Mahirap kasi pag nagkasakit si Chanyeol. A-Ayaw niya s-sa lahat yung g-gamot. Napakahirap painumin ng gamot non, k-kaya sana wag mo siyang susukuan… H-Hindi marunong magluto y-yon, kaya pag nagluto siya, ubusin mo lahat-”

Hindi na halos maintindihan ni Chuhyun ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun dahil sa hagulgol niya. Patuloy na lang na lumuluha si Baekhyun sa harap niya at naaawa si Chuhyun.

“Baek… Ba’t mo ba sa akin sinasabi yan?”

“C-Chuhyun, please… Ipangako mo sakin.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Ipangako mo na mamahalin mo siya para sa akin. Please, mangako ka.” Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chuhyun ng mahigpit.

“Chuhyun, gabi-gabi akong hirap matulog d-dahil alam ko, pagising ko, hindi si Chanyeol ang katabi ko… Gabi-gabi ko iniisip kung maayos ba siya, kung masaya ba siya… Ikaw na yung may chance ngayon n-na makita kung anong gusto kong makita. Kaya, please, mahalin mo si Chanyeol ng totoo.” Humihikbi si Baekhyun. 

“N-Nakita kita dati, Chuhyun. Alam kong binitawan mo si Chanyeol para sa akin. Alam ko na at o-one point, ginusto mo rin siya kaya ito na yung pagkakataon mo.” 

Yumuko si Chuhyun, nasasaktan siya para kay Baekhyun. “Baekhyun…”

“Wag mo s-siya sasaktan… Bago naging kami, naging kaibigan ko muna siya. Matalik na kaibigan. Kaya, alam ko na h-hindi niya kaya na masaktan… Alagaan mo siya, mahalin mo siya… Mahalin mo siya higit pa sa binigay ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun. 

“K-Kasi pag nawala na yung chance mo… S-Sobrang sakit… Chuhyun, ako yung nauna sayo… Ako yung naging daan kung paano niya nalaman na mahal ka niya kaya please…  _ S-Sana ikaw na yung maging huli _ . Huwag mo na s-siya pakawalan.”

Dahan-dahang tumango si Chuhyun at pumikit si Baekhyun. Pinunasan niya ang mga luha niya at ngumiti kay Chuhyun. “Salamat.”

“Mamahalin ko siya, Baekhyun. Higit pa sa inaakala mo.”

Tumango si Baekhyun at binitiwan ang kamay ni Chuhyun, “Ba’t ba parang nag-papaalam ka, Baekhyun? Hindi ba dapat mag-usap muna kayo ni Chanyeol? Wala man lang kayong closure.” 

“Hindi na… Sapat na sakin yung alam kong nasa tamang tao siya. At oo, nagpapaalam na ko.”

* * *

“Hoy, Baekhyun. Kakain ka ng maayos don ah? Wag ka magpapalipas ng gutom, sinasabi ko sayo.” Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo sa telepono. Natawa naman si Baekhyun. Hanggang dito sa tawag ay nakakatakot si Kyungsoo.

“Oo na. Sige na, Kyungsoo. Boarding time na.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at nagpaalam na kay Kyungsoo. Pagkababa ng telepono, naglakad na si Baekhyun kasama ang maleta niya. 

“Baekhyun!” Napatigil si Baekhyun ng marinig ang boses na gabi-gabi niyang hinihiling marinig. 

Humarap siya sa likod at nakita si Chanyeol na tumatakbo. “Baekhyun, saglit lang! Baekhyun, mag-usap muna tayo, wag ka muna aalis!” Ang sigaw ni Chanyeol at napalunok si Baekhyun. 

Gusto niyang tumakbo papunta kay Chanyeol. Gusto niya yumakap. Gusto niya halikan. Gusto niya sabihin na mahal na mahal pa rin niya si Chanyeol.

Pero tama na.

“Baekhyun!”

“Sir, bawal ka po dito! Boarding area na po ito, hanggang sa labas lang po kayo.” Hinawakan ng mga guard si Chanyeol at nanlumo ang itsura nito ng ngitian lang siya ni Baekhyun. 

May sinabi ito na hindi naintidihan ni Chanyeol bago naglakad na palayo. 

_ “Mahal kita.”  _

Yan ang intindi ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Bago pa niya mahabol si Baekhyun ulit, hinatak na siya palayo ng mga guard.

* * *

Walang paki si Baekhyun kung tinitignan siya ng mga tao sa loob ng eroplano habang tahimik siyang umiiyak, hawak niya ang litrato nila ni Chanyeol na nalukot na.

Sana naintidihan ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Kapag naintindihan niya yon, magiging masaya na siya dahil wala na siya sa rehas ng pag-ibig ni Baekhyun.

Hindi “mahal kita” ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

_ “Malaya ka na.”  _


	2. Paalam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to "Paalam" by Moira and Ben&Ben while reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you ulit kay ate eunice at ate chie for commissioning me. para sa inyo to.

Hindi ni Chanyeol alam kung anong nangyari. Siguro, dapat hindi muna niya iniwan si Baekhyun. Dapat siguro, nag-stay siya ng ilang sandali pa para marinig yung side ni Baekhyun. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano niya kinaya na makitang nagmamakaawa si Baekhyun. Sinabi niya sa sarili niya na mahal na mahal niya si Baekhuyn. Sinabi niya sa sarili niya na kaya pa niya higitan yung pagmamahal ni Baekhyun, pero at the end, hindi niya pala kaya. 

Si Baekhyun yung tumayo sa gilid niya nung mga panahon na wala siyang ibang mapuntahan. Si Baekhyun yung yumakap sa kanya sa mga panahon na nilalamig na siya sa sariling hagupit ng utak niya. Si Baekhyun yung nagpunas ng luha niya nung mga panahon na nalulunod na siya sa sariling pag-iyak. Si Baekhyun yung mahigpit na humawak sa kanya tuwing hindi siya makatulog sa mga malalamig na gabi.

Si Baekhyun yung nandyan. Pero hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit iba ang hinahanap niya.

Mahal siya ni Baekhyun.

Mahal na mahal siya ni Baekhyun at kita niya ito. Kahit na ilang beses siya magkamali, lagi siyang tatanggapin ni Baekhyun na bukas ang mga bisig. Kahit na ilang beses siya pumalpak, lagi siyang pinupulot ni Baekhyun.

Pero anong ginawa niya? Nagmahal siya ng iba. Nagmahal siya ng taong dapat kakalimutan niya. Dalawang taon na ang lumipas pero mahal niya pa rin si Chuhyun. Hindi naman nawala ito, natakpan lang dahil sa pagmamahal ni Baekhyun. 

Si Chuhyun, siya naman talaga ang nauna kay Baekhyun. Niligawan niya ito, bago pa lang niya makilala si Baekhyun pero hindi siya sinagot ni Chuhyun kahit kailan. Lagi itong umiiwas, lalo na pag andyan si Baekhyun. Lagi itong mailap kaya naramdaman ni Chanyeol na wala na talaga siyang pag-asa kay Chuhyun. Pero kahit na ganoon, may mga pinagsamahan sila ni Chuhyun na laging tumatakbo sa likod ng utak ni Chanyeol.

Subconsciously, mahal niya si Chuhyun. Pero pinipilit niya ang sarili niya na ibalik yung pagmamahal ni Baekhyun na kahit anong gawin niya, hindi niya masusuklian. Nasasaktan din siya para kay Baekhyun, mahal na mahal siya nito pero wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi hanapin yung taong pinagsasabikan niya. 

Sinisisi rin ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya dahil nasaktan niya si Baekhyun. Dapat nung una pa lang, hindi niya na tinanggap ang pagmamahal ni Baekhyun. Pero nung mga panahon na yon, naghahanap siya ng comfort. Naghahanap siya ng taong pwede niyang ibuhos lahat ng pagmamahal niya. Naghahanap siya ng taong pwede niyang ibigay yung pagmamahal na inipon niya para kay Chuhyun at nasaktuhan na si Baekhyun ang nandyan.

Ang gago ni Chanyeol dahil huli niya na lang din na-realize na madalas niyang iniisip na si Baekhyun si Chuhyun. 

Inamin sa kanya ni Chuhyun, na pinakawalan niya si Chanyeol dati dahil kitang-kita niya na masasaktan ng sobra si Baekhyun. 

Parang pinaglalaruan si Chanyeol kaya nagalit siya sa lahat. Iniwan niya si Baekhyun. Iniwan niya si Chuhyun at nag-isip. 

Mahal niya si Chuhyun. Mahal na mahal. 

Pero hindi niya kayang isipin na nasaktan niya si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang ramot niya sa pagmamahal. Si Baekhyun lang yung tanging tao na minahal siya higit pa sa sarili niya at anong ginawa ni Chanyeol? Sinayang niya. Hinayaan niyang makawala.

Hinayaan niya na dumulas sa mga pagitan ng daliri niya yung taong ni minsan, hindi siya sinaktan. 

Pinilit niyang kalimutan kung ano man ang ginawa niya. Pinilit niyang limutin si Chuhyun dahil alam niya na hindi rin naman tama na tumakbo siya papunta kay Chuhyun habang kinakalimutan niya si Baekhyun. Lumayo muna si Chanyeol sa kanila. Naghanap siya ng apartment na medyo malayo hindi lamang kay Baekhyun at Chuhyun pero pati na rin sa mga kaibigan nila. Kinailangan niya ng sapat ng space at time para mag-isip kung ano ba dapat ang gawin niya. 

Pero isa ang malinaw. Kailangan niya mag-sorry kay Baekhyun. Kailangan nila ng closure.

**_“Pag-asa nasaan ka? Ba’t sumama sa paglisan niya?”_ **

Bago pa man gawin ni Chanyeol yun, may kumatok sa bahay niya at nang pinagbuksan niya ito, nakita niya si Chuhyun. 

Nagtataka, pinapasok ni Chanyeol si Chuhyun at nagtanong kung anong ginagawa nito sa bahay niya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pagka-lapag ng isang baso ng tubig sa tapat ni Chuhyun.

Nagulat siya nang makita niyang lumuluha si Chuhyun at agad itong nilapitan. “Anong nangyari? Chuhyun, ba’t ka umiiyak?”

“T-Tingin mo ba, mapapatawad ako ni Baekhyun?”

Sa biglang pagsabi ng pangalan, hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin. Mapapatawad ni Baekhyun? Si Chuhyun?

“Ano? Bakit? Anong ginawa mo kay Baekhyun?”

“Kinuha kita sa kanya. Chanyeol, s-sa tingin mo ba, galit sa akin si Baekhyun?”

“Chuhyun, ano bang sinasabi mo?”

“Pinaubaya ka na ni Baekhyun. S-Sabi niya sa akin, alagaan daw k-kita… Ingatan daw kita at mahalin kita. Chanyeol, galit kaya siya sa akin kasi dahil sa akin, hindi na kayong dalawa?” Tanong ni Chuhyun at hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol. 

Pinaubaya? So, binitiwan na siya ni Baekhyun? 

Napayuko si Chanyeol. Isinuko na siya ni Baekhyun. 

“Si Baekhyun yung taong hindi kayang magtanim ng galit kahit kanino. Ako nga, halos araw-araw ko siyang sinasaktan ng hindi ko nalalaman, pero nandyan pa rin siya. Hindi niya kaya magalit, Chuhyun.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habamg hinihimas ang likod ni Chuhyun.

“Nanghihina ako kasi- sobrang lungkot niya kahapon. Yung iyak niya- nakokonsensya ako. Chanyeol, alam mo naman na mahal rin kita pero nung nakita ko siya kahapon na humihingi sa akin ng pabor para ingatan ka, parang gusto kong ibigay ka ulit sa kanya. Feeling ko tuloy ngayon, mas deserve ka niya kesa sa akin.” Ani ni Chuhyun at napahinga si Chanyeol.

Umiyak nanaman si Baekhyun dahil sa kanya. Hindi siya ang deserve ni Baekhyun. Deserve ni Baekhyun maghanap ng taong aalagaan siya at papantayan yung pagmamahal na binibigay niya. 

“Lahat ng desisyon na ginagawa ni Baekhyun sa buhay niya, tinutupa niya. Hindi siya yung taong magdadalawang isip kung tama ba yung gagawin niya. Kung binitawan niya na ako, ibig sabihin, gusto na niya umusad. Hindi mo kailangan makonsensya. Mas gugustuhin ni Baekhyun na maging masaya tayo.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol.

Kahit na sinabi niya iyon, nasasaktan rin siya kasi alam niyang mahal na mahal siya ni Baekhyun. Napaka-hipokrito ni Chanyeol. Nakokonsensya at naaawa siya kay Baekhyun pero ayaw niya ng pilitin yung sarili niya na magmahal. Mahal niya si Chuhyun at gusto niya sa piling nito… Pero at the same time, gusto niya na sumaya si Baekhyun.

“Sana, pagbalik niya, kung babalik man siya, sana masaya na siya. Sana pagdating nung panahon na yon, nakangiti na si Baekhyun.”

“Pagbalik? Saan ba pupunta si Baekhyun?”

“Aalis na si Baekhyun. Hindi niya raw alam kung kailan siya babalik pero magpapakalayo daw muna siya.”

Aalis si Baekhyun pero hindi man lang sila nakakapag-usap. 

Hindi papayag si Chanyeol non.

\--------

**_“Ba’t di man lang nagpaalam? Oh di lang ikaw ang nasaktan.”_ **

Nagmakaawa si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo para alamin kung kailan aalis si Baekhyun. Ayaw nito sabihin sa kanya pero nung halos lumuhod na si Chanyeol, bumigay ito at sinabi na aalis na si Baekhyun kinabukasan. Hindi niya alam kung kailan ang oras ng flight kaya naman hindi niya mabigay kay Chanyeol ang detalye. 

Nagbakasakali si Chanyeol at naghintay buong araw sa loob ng airport. 

Sa mga oras na naghihintay siya, naisip niya na kahit anong mangyari, mag-uusap sila ni Baekhyun. 

Nakita niya si Baekhyun matapos niyang maghintay ng halos limang oras sa loob ng airport. Tumakbo si Chanyeol, para bang hinahabol niya yung taong sobra niyang sinaktan para lang saktan niya ulit. 

Pero nung malapit na siya, nakita niya yung liwanag sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Para bang napuno ito ng pag-asa na hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong meaning. 

Nung akala niya na lalapit si Baekhyun, katulad ng lagi nitong ginagawa nung sila pa, nagulat siya nung ngumiti si Baekhyun at bumulong. Hindi niya naintindihan ang sinabi nito pero pinanood niya si Baekhyun tumalikod at umalis. 

At sa unang beses, nasaktan si Chanyeol dahil sa ginawa ni Baekhyun.

\--------

**_“Kung babawiin ang mga nasabi, babalik ba sa aking tabi?”_ **

“Po? Ah… Yes, I’m settling down okay naman. May work na ko sa susunod na week kaya kailangan ko na tapusin tong pag-aayos ng apartment ko… Di ko naman kailangan ng help, aayusin lang naman yung bagong kama and yung dresser. Tapos may minor things sa kitchen na kailangan ipa-repair pero other than that, wala na.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang nilalapag ang mga gamit niya. 

Isang week na since umalis siya ng Pilipinas para pumunta rito sa Dubai. May job offer kasi sa kanya rito kaya nung ginusto niya na umalis, ito agad yung lugar na pinili niya para at the same time, may trabaho siya. May kaibigan rin ang Mama Byun dito kaya mas pinili niya ang lugar na ito kesa yung offer sa kanya sa US. 

Isang week na ang lumipas pero ganon pa rin ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. Mabigat pa rin sa kanya na magpaalam sa Pilipinas. Hindi naman generally sa Pilipinas pero sa mga tao na nakasama niya buong buhay niya. Alam niyang dadapuan siya ng home sickness pero mas okay na yun kesa naman paulit-ulit siyang saktan ng mga desisyon na ginawa niya sa Pilipinas. 

Mahirap para kay Baekhyun. Wala siyang kaalam-alam sa language, sa lugar, pati na rin sa mga tradisyon dito sa Dubai. Buti na lang at may kaibigan siya rito na willing siyang ilibot. Siguro, dapat mag-ikot muna siya bago siya magtrabaho para kahit papaano, alam niya ang pasikot-sikot ng lugar.

Umupo si Baekhyun sa sofa at nag-isip.

Nung araw na nakita niya si Chanyeol, hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya. Nagkaroon siya ng unting pag-asa na kahit papaano, mahal siya ni Chanyeol at ready na si Chanyeol pantayan yung pagmamahal na higit apat na taon niya na binibigay. 

Napuno yung dibdib niya ng pag-asa na makikita niya ulit si Chanyeol at makakasama niya ito. Nagkaroon siya ng pag-asa na baka… Baka mahal rin siya ni Chanyeol. Nagkaroon siya ng pag-asa na, baka kinailangan lang ni Chanyeol ng ilang panahon para mapagtanto na mahal niya rin si Baekhyun. 

Nagkaroon siya ng pag-asa na, baka kailangan rin siya ni Chanyeol katulad ng kasabikan niyang yakapin si Chanyeol. 

Pero hindi… 

Hindi niya na kaya ilagay yung puso niya sa mga palad niya. 

Hindi niya na kaya pa magbigay. 

Hindi niya na kaya pa magbigay ng panahon, ng tiyansa, ng pagmamahal… 

Kasi ubos na ubos na siya. Sinagad niya na lang ng kaya niya. 

Kahit ganon, umasa pa rin si Baekhyun. Umasa si Baekhyun at tinanong ang sarili na, kung babawiin niya ba lahat ng sinabi niya kay Chuhyun, na kung babawiin niya at itutuloy pa rin niya ang laban- mamahalin kaya siya ni Chanyeol?

Masakit iwanan si Chanyeol. Pero ginawa niya. Kasi mahal niya si Chanyeol..

Iniwan niya para maging masaya sa iba. 

Umalis siya para tuluyang saktan ang sarili sa paghawak sa pag-ibig na kahit kailan hindi maibabalik. 

Natawa si Baekhyun at napa-isip. 

Kailan niya kaya mamahalin yung sarili niya?

\--------

**_“Kahit na isang sulyap lang, malaman lang na di nagkulang.”_ **

Isang taon na ang lumipas. Marunong na si Baekhyun makaintindi ng language dito sa Dubai. Nakapag-adjust na siya sa lahat. Komportable na ang pamumuhay niya rito at nagkaroon na siya ng mga bagong kaibigan. Kuntento na siya rito sa Dubai dahil maganda naman ang kita niya at masaya sa lugar.

Maliban sa puso niya na umaasa pa.

Walang araw na lumipas na hindi niya iniisip si Chanyeol. Walang araw na lumipas na hindi siya nagsisi dahil hindi niya binigyan ng tamang pagpapapaalam si Chanyeol. 

Walang araw na lumipas na hindi niya patuloy na minahal si Chanyeol.

Kasi hanggang ngayon, mahal na mahal pa rin niya. 

Hindi siya maka-usad. Hindi niya mabitawan ng tuluyan. Nakahawak pa rin siya sa pag-asa na darating yung araw na mamahalin rin siya ni Chanyeol. 

Wala siyang balita kay Chanyeol simula nung umalis siya. Pero hindi pa rin umalis sa isipan niya yung mga pinagsamahan nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin naalis sa isipan niya yung mga panahon na masaya sila. 

Hawak pa rin niya at pinipilit niyang bitawan.

Walang pagbabago. 

At walang araw ang lumipas na hindi niya dinalangin na kahit sa panaginip lang- iparamdam sa kanya kung paano mahalin ni Chanyeol.

\--------

“Sino ba to?” Galit na sabi ni Baekhyun dahil sa malakas na katok sa labas ng pintuan niya. Napatingin siya sa orasan. Alas-tres na ng madaling araw at hindi niya alam kung bakit may kumakatok pa rin ng ganitong oras. Tumayo si Baekhyun at hindi pa rin natatapos ang pagkatok nung tao sa pinto niya. Naglakad siya palabas ng kwarto at pumunta sa pintuan. Sinilip niya sa peep hole kung sino man ang tao sa labas at naramdaman niya yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya dahil yung nakatayo sa labas, ay yung patuloy na iniingatan ng puso niya.

Binuksan niya ang pinto at tinignan si Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol…”

“Baek… Pwede ba tayo mag-usap?”

\--------

“Chanyeol… Anong ginagawa mo rito sa Dubai?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa lalaking nakaupo sa sofa niya. Ngumiti si Chanyeol at uminom muna ng tubig na binigay sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Sinadya talaga kita rito.”

Bumilis nanaman ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun habang umuupo siya sa upuan na katapat ni Chanyeol. “Sinadya? Bakit naman?”

“Baekhyun, gusto ko sana pag-usapan yung nangyari sa atin-”

“Okay na sa akin.” Pagputol ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya ata kayang marinig kung anong dapat sabihin ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niya marinig kasi kuntento na siya sa buhay niya ngayon. Isang taon mahigit niya ng hindi nakikita si Chanyeol at isang taon mahigit niya na rin pinipilit na mabuhay ng wala siya. Anong silbi ng paghihirap niya na yun kung may posibilidad na sabihin ni Chanyeol ang mga salita na matagal niya ng gustong marinig? Anong silbi ng paghihirap niya kung bigla na lang mapagtanto ni Chanyeol na mahal niya rin siya?

“Kung sayo “okay” sa akin, hindi. Umalis ka, Baekhyun… Wala ka man lang paalam. Alam ko na nasaktan kita ng sobra. Alam ko na nilayasan rin kita pero kailangan na natin isara yung libro nating dalawa. Kailangan na natin pumunta sa kabilang pahina. Baekhyun, kailangan natin ng closure. Kailangan natin umusad.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at natahimik si Baekhyun.

Gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun lumapit at yakapin si Chanyeol. Gustong-gusto niya maramdaman na andiyan na ulit si Chanyeol, kahit hindi na para sa kanya. Pero hindi na pwede. 

Gusto na ni Chanyeol umusad.

“Kung yan lang ang sasabihin mo, dapat hindi ka na pumunta rito, Chanyeol.”

“Bakit, Baekhyun? Mahal mo pa rin ba ako?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at naluha si Baekhyun.

“Ang lakas ng loob mo pumunta rito tapos sirain lahat ng pinaghirapan ko. Pumunta ka rito tapos itatanong mo sa akin kung mahal pa rin kita? Paano kung oo? Oo, Chanyeol. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Okay na ba?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo. Aalis na sana siya pero hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung braso niya.

“Kung mahal mo pa rin ako, mas lalong kailangan mo marinig lahat ng sasabihin ko.” 

Pinaupo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at umupo ulit siya sa upuan niya. 

“Baekhyun, sorry.” 

Hindi umimik si Baekhyun.

“Sorry kung una palang, dapat sinabi ko na sayo lahat ng nararamdaman ko, pero hindi ko ginawa kasi naging duwag ako. Sorry kung hanggang dito, mahal mo pa rin ako. Sorry kung hindi kita kinayang mahalin.”

Tangina. Ansakit. Ansakit-sakit.

“Umalis ka na lang, Chanyeol. Nakikiusap ako sayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na umiiyak. Iniling ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya.

“Sorry kung hindi ko kayang ibigay lahat ng pagmamahal mo. Hindi ko kaya pilitin yung sarili kong magmahal ng taong hindi ko mahal. Kailangan mo marinig ‘to para malamam mo na kailangan mo na rin sumuko.”

Umiling si Baekhyun. Hindi. Hindi niya kailangan marinig to.

“Chanyeol… Araw gabi, hindi ka naalis sa isip at puso ko. Araw gabi, nagsisisi ako dahil binigay na agad kita. Ang sakit para sa akin na makita ka sa iba pero ginawa ko. Kung mamahalin kita, pabayaan mo na lang ako. Wag ka na pumunta rito para sabihin na hindi na kita kailangan kasi hanggang ngayon, kailangan pa rin kita. Mahal pa rin kita. Kaya wag mo sabihin sa akin na sumuko ako. Ano pa bang gusto mo, Chanyeol? Masaya ka na sa kanya, hayaan mo na ako.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun na punong-puno na ng luha ang mga pisngi.

“Nagtatanong ako gabi-gabi bago ako matulog. “Nabigay ko ba lahat? Naging sapat ba ako? Kung oo, bakit may mahal kang iba?”. Lagi na lang ganon, Chanyeol. Wala ng iba, wala ng bago. Nasasaktan na ko, Chanyeol. Tatanggapin ko yung sorry mo pero hindi ko matatanggap na pilitin mo ko na kalimutan kita. Hindi kita pinilit na mahalin ako kaya huwag mo ko pilitin na magmahal rin ng iba.”

“Baekhyun, hindi mo na kailangan tanungin yan ulit. Nabigay mo lahat. Naging sapat ka. Ako ang nagkulang. Ako ang hindi para sayo. Kaya makinig ka sakin, Baekhyun… Tama na ‘to. Kahit mahal ko si Chuhyun, gusto ko pa magtapos tayo sa maganda linya para wala tayong pinagsisisihan.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at marinig pa lang ni Baekhyun yun, hindi na maipinta yung sakit na nararamdaman niya.

“Alam ko na nahihirapan ka pero hindi lang naman ikaw, Baekhyun. Ako rin. Iniisip ko yung mga posibilidad na binatawan ko. Iniisip ko na, kung minahal ko ba si Baekhyun, aabot ba ako sa punto na mahihirapan ako ibigay yung buong pagmamahal ko? Si Chuhyun, nasasaktan ko na rin siya. Kasi hindi kita maalis sa isipan ko. Hindi ko maalis sa isipan ko na nasaktan kita. Palayain na natin yung isa’t-isa, Baekhyun.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol.

Tumayo ito at lumapit kay Baekhyun na nakatakip ang mga kamay mga lumuluhang mata. 

“B-Bakit hindi mo sinabi kaagad? Bakit hinayaan mo pa na mahalin kita ng sobra-sobra kung alam mo sa sarili mo na hindi mo naman ako kaya suklian? Bakit mo tinuloy kung alam mo lang na sasaktan mo ko?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang init sa likod ng mata niya. 

“Kasi akala ko kaya ko.”

“Akala ko, kaya kong ibalik lahat ng pagmamahal mo sa akin. Kala ko kaya kong ibalik lahat ng mga pangako na binuo natin. At mali ako ron kaya humihingi ako ng sorry. Hindi na dapat kita kinuha. Kung akala mo ikaw lang nasasaktan, hindi. Ako rin, Baekhyun. Nasasaktan rin ako kasi nakikita kitang nagkakaganon dahil sa akin. Tuwing gabi, tinitignan kita at nasasaktan ako kasi hindi ko kaya na tapatan yung pagmamahal mo at alam kong iiyak ka nanaman. Nasasaktan ako kasi nakikita kitang nahihirapan para lang iraos yung pagmamahal mo para sa akin. Nasasaktan ako kasi pinipilit momg buhayin yung sa una pa lang, wala naman talagang pag-asa. Nasasaktan ako kasi ako yung dahilan ng lahat ng paghihirap mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. 

“Pero hindi ko kaya na pilitin yung sarili ko, Baekhyun. Hindi fair para sa ating dalawa. Parehas tayong masasaktan. Masasaktan ako kasi hindi naman talaga kita kayang mahalin at masasaktan ka kasi alam mo kung sinong tunay kong gusto. Sorry kung binigay ko sayo lahat ng sakit.” Ani ni Chanyeol na naluluha na rin dahil nasasaktan siya sa sitwasyon nila ni Baekhyun.

**_“Ika’y naging sapat, kahit tinapon ang lahat.”_ **

“Pero kahit ganon, Baekhyun, hindi ko pinagsisisihan na naging tayo.” 

Napatigil si Baekhyun at tumingin kay Chanyeol.

“Bago lahat, Baekhyun… Ikaw yung tumayo sa tabi ko kapag nangangailangan ako. Bago lahat, ikaw yung naging sandalan ko kapag walang-wala na ako. Bago lahat, Baekhyun… Naging kaibigan kita. Tapos nung naging tayo, may mahal man akong iba, pero pinasaya mo ako. Ikaw yung taong hindi umalis sa tabi ko kahit na anong gawin ko. Lahat ng desisyon ko, suportado mo. Akay mo ko sa lahat at hindi ko pinagsisisihan lahat ng yon.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Nasaktan ako kasi… hindi ko napahalagahan yung kaibigan ko, Baekhyun. Hindi kita naalagaan.” 

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun, “Maniwala ka man o hindi, may punto sa pagsasama natin na minahal rin kita. At hindi ko pinagsisisihan yon.” 

Dahan-dahang napayakap si Baekhyun at kakaiba yung init na naramdaman niya. Ito yung init na comforting, puno ng emosyon at salita na hindi nila mabanggit banggit noon… 

It feels like home. 

“Wala naman tayong nasayang, Baekhyun. Kahit naman isara natin yung libro, kahit mapunta tayo sa susunod na pahina, masasabi pa rin naman natin na at one point, nagmahalan tayo. Walang nasayang sa mga ginawa mo.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun habang mahigpit na nakayakap.

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam malaman na kahit papaano, nasuklian si Baekhyun sa lahat ng pagmamahal niya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam marinig kay Chanyeol yung mga salita na yon. Narinig niya na ito dati pero ngayon, alam niyang totoo ito. Alam niyang hindi napunta sa wala yung mga gabi at araw na umiiyak siya dahil hindi siya magawang mahalin ni Chanyeol. 

\--------

“Pag-uuwi ka, bisitahin mo kami ah. Mamaya pag-uwi mo, hindi mo na kami kilala.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na nakatayo na ngayon sa labas ng pintuan ni Baekhyun. “Sorry, hindi ko na napagpabukas pa. Nagulo pa tuloy yung tulog mo.” Dagdag pa nito.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, “Ayos lang. At least wala na tayong bigat sa dibdib. By the way, paano mo nalaman kung saan ako nakatira?”

“Kay Sehun.”

“Ah… Oo, alam niya siguro kasi nagpabili siya ng sapatos last year.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa si Chanyeol.

“Pano… Sige na.”

“Sige. Kailan ba ang flight mo para mahatid kita?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. “Nako, wag na Baek. Maaga pa mamaya ang flight ko. Magpahinga ka na lang muna.” 

“Ganon ba? Sige… Ingat ka ah, have a safe flight. Ikamusta mo ko sa lahat ng tao dun.” 

“Alright.” 

Binigyan siya ni Chanyeol ng huling ngiti bago ito umalis.

Pumasok na si Baekhyun sa loob ng apartment niya. Sinara niya ang pinto at pumunta sa kwarto niya. Pagkahiga ni Baekhyun, tumingin na lang siya sa itaas ng kisame. 

Mahal pa rin niya. Pero ngayon, mas magaan na. 

Tama si Chanyeol.

Tama na.

\--------

**_“Paalam.”_ **

Isang taon ulit ang nakalipas. Nagbabakasyon ngayon si Baekhyun sa Pilipinas dahil pasko. Hindi kasi gaanong kasaya ang pasko at bagong taon sa Dubai kaya naman umuwi siya para malanghap ang simoy ng pasko sa Pinas. Tuwang-tuwa ang mama at ang mga kaibigan niya dahil makakauwi na si Baekhyun after dalawang taon. Isang buwan siya dito sa Pilipinas kaya naman sinusulit niya ang bawat oras.

Nagpaparty pa nga sila Kyungsoo para sa kanya. Unti lang ang nakarating dahil busy ang lahat sa mga kani-kanilang trabaho pero nagmessage naman sila kay Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol, dumating rin kasama si Chuhyun at kakaiba yung naramdaman ni Baekhyun.

Masaya siya. 

Masaya siya para sa kanilang dalawa. 

Hindi na siya nasasaktan.

Siguro nga, tama ang ginawa ni Chanyeol na pagpunta sa Dubai para lang bigyan silang dalawa ng closure. 

Hindi niya agad-agad natigilan yung pagmamahal kay Chanyeol. Laging siya parin ang iniisip nito. Pero dumating na lang yung araw na napaisip si Baekhyun. Hindi niya na hinahanap hanap si Chanyeol katulad ng dati. At simula non, unti-unti ng lumabo at naglaho. Lahat ng sakit na naramdaman niya, lahat ng sugat, unti-unting humilom. 

At ngayon, masaya na siya. Para sa sarili niya.

Mahal na niya. Mahal na niya ang sarili niya.

Malapit na magpasko, sampung araw na lang kaya andami ng tao sa mga grocery stores. Si Baekhyun, dahil nga namiss ang Pinas ng sobra, nagvolunteer na bumili ng mga grocery. Hesitant si Mama Byun kasi baka mamali si Baekhyun ng bili pero Baekhyun insisted. 

Ngayon, nasa grocery si Baekhyun. Sobrang dami ng tao at para na silang mga langgam. Kahit na maraming tao, pinilit parin ni Baekhyun na mamili ng mga pagkain na pinapahanap sa kanya. Bumili siya ng iba’t ibang mga prutas tapos yung mga ingredients sa usual na handa pag pasko. Siguro ngayon, magdadalawang oras na siyang nasa loob ng grocery pero hindi pa rin siya tapos.

Onti na lang naman ang kukunin niya. Naglibot pa si Baekhyun ng unti bago pumila. Pagkarating niya sa mga cashier, sobrang dami ng nakapila. Lumalagpas na yung mga tao sa mga aisle kaya sobrang hassle. Buti na lang hindi niya pinapunta si Mama Byun at baka ma-high blood yun sa sobrang dami ng tao.

Halos kalahating oras siya naghintay para lang ipunch yung mga inorder niya. Tumingin siya sa orasan at malapit ng mag-six ng gabi. Siguro ay hinahanap na siya ng mama niya.

Tumawag si Baekhyun sa mama niya para ipaalam na matatagalan pa siya. “Hello, ma? Oo, pauwi na ko. Babayaran ko na lang to tapos uuwi na ko. Huwag muna kayo kumain, intayin niyo na lang ako kasi tapos na to. Oo, dala ko credit card ko. Sige, bye po.” 

Pagkatapos ng tawag, nilagay na lahat ni Baekhyun yung mga pinamili niya duon sa belt para ii-scan nung cashier. 

“Sir, total po is eight thousand six hundred. Card or cash po?” Tanong nung cashier.

“Card.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang wallet sa likod ng bulsa. Binuksan niya ito at inabot sa babae ang blue na credit card. Pinasok nung babae yung card at maya-maya pa, bumalik ito kay Baekhyun.

“Sir, sorry po but your card is expired. May iba pa po ba kayong card?” 

“Expired? Anong expired-”

Shit. Maling card ang nadala niya. Yung card niya pala na gumagana ay nasa bag niya sa bahay. 

Wala yung debit card niya, naiwan niya rin dun sa bag niya sa bahay. Kung i-cacash naman niya, hindi aabot kasi five thousand lang ang dala niya.

Nag-papanic na si Baekhyun kasi sayang lahat ng oras na pinagpaguran niya sa paghahanap ng mga nasa listahan pati na rin yung oras niya sa paghihintay dito sa cashier. “Miss, pwede bang balikan ko na lang to? Kukunin ko lang yung card ko sa bahay.”

“I’m sorry sir pero ibabalik po namin lahat ng nasa cart niyo pag umalis po kayo. Policy po namin yun dito sa store. Hindi po kami pwede magreserve.” Ang sabi ng cashier.

“Eh babalikan ko naman eh. Iiwan ko pa yung ID ko dito if hindi kayo naniniwala. Sayang kasi yung paghihintay ko, ang haba ng pila-”

“What’s the problem?” Tanong nung customer na nakapila sa likod ni Baekhyun.

Tumingin si Baekhyun dahil sobrang pamilyar ng boses nito at nagulat siya ng makita na si Sehun ito.

“S-Sehun? Andyan ka pala.”

“Oo, anong problema?” Tanong ni Sehun at nakita ni Baekhyun na unti lang ang laman ng cart nito.

“Naiwan ko yung credit card ko na gumagana. Instead, nadala ko yung expired. Uuwi sana ako para kuhain kaso ibabalik daw nila yung mga pinamili ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pinanood si Sehun na bunutin yung wallet niya sa likod na bulsa at iabot sa babae ang card. 

“Akala ko ba pag nag-iibang bansa, yumayaman. Ba’t ikaw naeexpired yung card. Charge it in my card na lang.” Pagbibiro ni Sehun at nagulat si Baekhyun dahil bago pa siya magprotesta, naswipe na nung babae yung card ni Sehun. 

“Huy! Hala, eight thousand yung nakuha ko… Babayaran ko promise!” 

Binabag na lahat ng mga items ni Baekhyun pero nakokonsensya siya kasi ang laki nung nakuha niya. 

“Sige na, don’t worry about it. How are you by the way? Kamusta ang Dubai?” Tanong ni Sehun habang nilalagay yung mga pinamili niya doon sa belt.

“Ayos lang naman. Did you like the shoes na pinadala ko?”

“Yes. Hindi mo ba nakikita na suot ko? And how are you and Chanyeol? I heard he went to Dubai for you.” Ang sabi nito at tinulungan na siya ni Sehun ilagay yung mga pinamili niya sa belt para ii-scan nung babae.

“It looks good on you. And yes, Chanyeol went to Dubai. For closure. Okay na ako ngayon. I’ve moved on, I guess.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at tinignan siya ni Sehun ng isang beses at ngumiti ito. “Halata naman. You look healthy. How long are you gonna stay here?” Tanong nito. 

“Hanggang next year. Mid-January. Tapos balik ulit ng Dubai.” 

“Matagal ka rin pala.” Sabi ni Sehun at inabot ulit yung card niya sa cashier para bayaran naman yung mga pinamili niya. 

“Oo. Magpapasko ka kayla Tita?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na tinutukoy ang nanay ni Sehun.

“No. Mom will be out of the town with the whole family. Maiiwan ako dito since I have to be at work hanggang 22. Kaya nga unti lang pinamili ko kasi ako lang mag-isa.”

“Ah… Wala ka bang jowa para ispend yung Christmas together? Di ka na bumabata, Oh Sehun.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Sehun.

“26 pa lang ako. And n, wala akong jowa.”

“Sad.”

“Siyempre, I’ve been pining for years. Parang hindi na ako magkaka-boyfriend.” Sabi ni Sehun.

Hinintay nila yung mga items ni Sehun na ma-bag tapos sabay nila tinulak yung mga push cart nila papuntang parking lot. 

“Pining? So there’s actually someone that Oh Sehun likes. Alam mo, kahit ikaw ang baby sa grupo, never ka nag-open up sa akin about sa love life mo. Laging kami na lang. Sino ba yung gusto mo at bakit years na eh hindi ka parin umaamin?”

“Kaka-move on niya lang eh. Pero ngayon, I think I have a chance na.” Sabi ni Sehun. 

Napaisip naman si Baekhyun. Sino kaya yun? Close kaya sila ni Baekhyun or is it someone within the group?

“Nga pala, ba’t wala ka nung party ko? Hindi mo ako winelcome back.”

“May pasok kasi ako non. Hindi rin ako nakapag-text kasi I was in the site at walang signal. Bumawi naman ako kasi binayaran ko na yang eight thousand mong pang-pasko.” Sabi nito at natawa si Baekhyun. 

“Kala ko galit ka sa akin eh. Teka, sabi mo diba mag-isa ka lang sa pasko?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang binubuksan yung likod ng sasakyan niya. Tinulangan siya ni Sehun na ilagay yung mga bag sa loob ng sasakyan at sinara niya ito pagkatapos. 

“Oo, mag-isa lang ako sa pasko.”

“Doon ka parin ba nakatira?” Tanong ni Baekhyun ulit.

“No. Lumipat na ako sa condo kasi napaka-panget na nung apartment ko na yon.” Sagot ni Sehun.

“Since magpapasko ka mag-isa at may utang ako sayo, sa bahay ka na magpasko.” Imbita ni Baekhyun.

“Sa bahay niyo? Marami ata kayong bisita eh.” Reply ni Sehun pero halatang gusto nitong magpasko kayla Baekhyun. College pa kasi nung huli siyang nagpasko kayla Mama Byun.

“Wala. Kami lang ni Mama, si Beom tapos yung asawa’t anak niya. Yung lang. Bali lima lang kami. Tsaka kilala ka naman ni Mama. Ano? G ka sa pasko? Dapat Christmas Eve nandun ka.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Sige.” Ang sagot ni Sehun. 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at kumaway kay Sehun bago pumasok sa loob ng sasakyan niya.

Nilagay na ni Sehun ang sarili niyang pinamili sa sasakyan at nakangiting nag-drive pauwi.

Finally, after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayos ba??


	3. Bago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may ibang nauna, pero sayo magwawakas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOY CEE PARA SAYO TO

“Ma, dito daw si Sehun magpasko. Wala siya kasama.” Ani ni Baekhyun sa nanay niya na naghahanda na para sa noche buena mamaya. Maaga pa naman, mga alas-kwatro ng hapon, pero hinihiwa na ni Mama Byun ang mga ingredients para tuloy-tuloy na lang sila sa pagluto mamaya.

“Si Sehun? Alam mo bang laging nadalaw yang bata na yan dito? Laging may dalang pagkain. Sabihin mo, dito na siya hanggang new year. Patatabain natin yon, kapayat na bata.” Sabi ni Mama Byun at natawa si Baekhyun. 

“Di naman payat yon. Nakatago lang ang abs.”

“Sus- nakita mo na?” Ani ni Mama Byun at namula naman si Baekhyun. “S-Syempre. Pero college pa yon.”

“Nak, may gusto ba yon si Sehun?” 

“P-Po? Ewan ko ma… May gusto daw siyang iba, di ko alam kung sino pero matagal na raw.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na tinuon ang pansin sa cellphone, para i-text si Sehun na pumunta na sa bahay nila kasi mamaya, sarado na ang kalsada at may mag-iinuman na sa labas. Baka di na makapasok ang sasakyan nito.

“Eh bat pumunta ng Dubai para makita ka?”

“Ho? Ma? Di pumunta si Sehun sa Dubai.” 

“Nak, pumunta siya. Tinanong pa ang address mo dahil bibisitahin ka raw. Binigay ko naman. Ay teka, hindi ba’t sabay ata sila ni Chanyeol? Nung pinuntahan ka ni Chanyeol, nagsabi sa akin yan bata na yan na pupuntahan ka rin daw.” 

Napatigill si Baekhyun. Ano? Ba’t ngayon niya lang nalalaman to?

_ Parang marami pa akong kailangan malaman. _

\-------

“San ka na?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kausap niya sa telepono. 

“Dito na sa may kanto. May parking ba sa inyo?” 

“Oo, wala yung sasakyan ni Mama. Open ko na yung gate.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binaba yung tawag. Lumabas siya ng pintuan nila at binuksan ang gate para papasok na lang ni Sehun yung kotse niya mamaya. Maya-maya pa, dumating na si Sehun dala ang kotse nito at agad na i-pinark doon sa garahe nila Baekhyun. Sinara ni Baekhyun yung gate at lumabas si Sehun ng sasakyan dala ang bag nito. Naka tsinelas lang si Sehun at pambahay na damit dahil parang pangalawang bahay niya na rin itong kayla Baekhyun sa sobrang daming beses niya naparito.

“Saan si Mama Byun? May dala akong handa…”

“Ba’t naghanda ka pa? Andaming pagkain.” Ani ni Baekhyun at kukunin na sana yung bag ni Sehun pero hindi ito ibinigay ng binata. “Mabigat, ako na. Kunin mo na lang yung kakanin sa likod. Pina-order ko yon.” Sabi nito at ipinasok sa loob ang gamit niya.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung susi ng sasakyan ni Sehun at kinuha yung kakanin sa loob. Pagkapasok naman niya sa bahay, kitang-kita niya na hinaharot ni Sehun yung nanay niya. Jusko, hilig mag-pababy pa naman ni Mama Byun.

“Ako na po maghiwa, magpahinga na muna kayo.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Ay ano ka bang bata ka, ako na nga. Hihiwain lang yan.”

“Mama Byun, tanghaling tapat, dapat nagpapahinga kayo. Tapos magluluto pa kayo mamayang gabi. Kailangan niyo magpahinga. Hihiwain lang pala, edi ako na.” Sabi ni Sehun at napailing na lang ang nanay ni Baekhyun.

“Sige, bahala ka. Magpapahinga muna ako at yan si Baekhyun walang ginagawa. Nanonood lang, hindi man lang ako matulungan maghiwa ng bawang.” 

“Mama! Tinatanong kita kanina kung may gagawin ako sabi mo wala!” 

Iniwan sila ni Mama Byun at natatawa na lang si Sehun. “Parang di ka na nasanay. Pag may sinasabi sila na kaya nila, kailangan kunin mo parin.” Ani nito at nagkamot na lang si Baekhyun ng ulo pagkalagay nung kakanin sa ref.

“Marunong ka ba maghiwa?”

“Maghiwa, oo. Magluto, hindi.”

“Ay by the way, since gagamitin nila Beom yung isang kwarto, dun ka na sa akin matulog. Tatlo sila don sa kabila kasi kasama asawa ni Beom at pamangkin ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun na tinutulungan na rin si Sehun maghiwa.

“Okay lang ba? Pwede naman ako dito sa sala. Malaki naman yung couch.”

“Ayos ka lang ba? Anlaki ng kama sa taas, may sofa bed pa kung ayaw mo. Ba’t ka rito sa sala matutulog?” Ani ni Baekhyun.

“Wala lang, baka ayaw mo lang. I don’t want to impose.”

“Eh, impose impose, dami mong alam. Iakyat ko na gamit mo ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inakyat ang gamit ni Sehun sa kwarto niya.

Hindi lang pinapahalata ni Baekhyun pero marami siyang gusto itanong kay Sehun. Dati kasi, kahit naman madalas si Sehun sa bahay nila nung college, hindi naman ganito ka-close sila ni Mama Byun. Syempre, ang close ng mama niya ay si Chanyeol, dahil jowa niya to. Pero, nung nagtapos na sila mag-college, bihira si Sehun sa bahay nila. 

Nung umalis naman si Baekhyun papunta sa Dubai, lagi naman niya kinakamusta ang mama niya kung anong nangyayari. Wala naman itong nababanggit about kay Sehun pero bakit parang close na close na itong dalawa? Naguguluhan si Baekhyun. Baka siguro napapadalas lang si Sehun dito sa bahay nila dahil laging wala ang pamilya nito at laging nasa ibang bansa.

Bukod pa ron, anong sinasabi ni Mama Byun na pumunta raw si Sehun sa Dubai? At halos nagsabay sila ni Chanyeol? Hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyayari. 

Gusto niya itanong agad kay Sehun pero baka sa susunod na lang. Kararating lang nung tao at tatanungin niya agad ng mga ganong bagay. 

For sure naman, may reason si Sehun.

\--------

“Hoy, bangon na. Hapunan na.” Tinapik ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa binti at nagising naman si Baekhyun dahil rito. Papikit-pikit itong bumangon at tinignan ang orasan. “Alas-siete na pala.” Ani nito.

“Oo, dumating na rin sila Beom. Hinahanap ka nga eh. Sabi mo iaakyat mo lang gamit ko, natulog ka naman.” 

“Ba’t ba?” Pagsusungit ni Baekhyun pero imbis na sagutin ni Sehun, ginulo lang nito ang buhok ni Baekhyun at pumasok ng kubeta. Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun sa gesture pero di niya na pinansin at bumaba kung saan nakahatag ang pagkain.

“Ma, dami niyo niluto. Noche buena naman na mamaya.” Ani niya.

“Siyempre, andito na sila Beom at Sehun. Malalaking tao kaya dapat marami ang pagkain. Umupo ka na dito, asan na yung kasama mo?”

“Nag-CR po.”

Maya-maya pa, bumaba na si Sehun at umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Kumain na sila ng hapunan at naghintay na mag-pasko. 

Pagsapit ng alas-dose, nagulat si Baekhyun dahil may mga dalang regalo si Sehun para sa kanilang lahat. Binigyan nito ang mama niya ng wallet na mamahalin, tinumbasan ang binigay ni Baekhyun na bag. Binigyan niya yung pamangkin ni Baekhyun ng laruan at si Baekhyun naman, hindi pa binuksan ang regalo ni Sehun sa kanya.

Matapos ang noche buena, nagligpitan na sila at nagtulong-tulungan para maghugas ng pinagkanan. Ang asawa ni Beom, umakyat na sa taas para patulugin yung anak nila at si Mama Byun ay dumiretso na sa kwarto nito para magpahinga dahil pagod sa pagluluto. Pagkatapos nila maghugas ng mga pinagkainan, nag-aya si Beom na uminom kahit isang bote lang, “pampatulog” daw.

Gustong-gusto na ni Baekhyun buksan yung regalo ni Sehun sa kanya pero sabi ni Sehun ay mamaya niya na raw buksan sa kwarto kasi gusto nitong makita ang reaksyon niya. 

Pagkatapos uminom ng saktong isang bote, sinara na nila ang mga bintana at pintuan at umakyat sa taas. Naligo naman si Sehun pagkaakyat nila. Si Baekhyun, naghintay para makalabas ito ng CR at saka naligo narin. 

Alas tres na ng madaling araw, parehas na silang inaantok pero gusto talaga ni Baekhyun buksan na yung regalo ni Sehun.

“Buksan ko na to ah.” Sabi niya at binuksan yung maliit na paper bag. Pagkabukas niya, nakita niya ang isang blue na box at kinuha niya ito. Tumambad sa kanya ang isang maganda kwintas na halatang mamahalin dahil sa makinang na bato nitong pendant.

“Wow… Sehun, mahal to ah. Ang garbo mo mag regalo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ako nga wala man lang regalo sayo. Dapat pala inalam ko na rito ka sa bahay magpapasko para nakabili ako ng regalo sa Dubai.” Ani ni Baekhyun at kinuha sa box yung kwintas. Umupo si Sehun sa kama at kinuha ang kwintas kay Baekhyun para isuot ito sa kanya. Nilagay ito ni Sehun sa kanya at tumayo si Baekhyun para tignan ang sarili sa salamin.

“Thank you ah… Ang ganda nito, Se.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

“Talaga? I’m glad you liked it.”

“Ay… Bago tayo matulog, may tatanong sana ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at halatang nag-iba ang tension sa loob ng kwarto. Umupo si Baekhyun sa paanan ng higaan niya at tinignan si Sehun na naghihintay ng itatanong ni Baekhyun.

“What is it?” Tanong nito at hinanap muna ni Baekhyun ang kailangan niyang sabihin bago nagsalita.

“Pumunta ka raw sa Dubai? Sabi ni Mama…” Pagsisimula ni Baekhyun.

“Oo. I went to visit you.”

“Ha? Ba’t hindi ka nagsabi? At alam mo pala yung address ko, ba’t di ka pumunta? Nagbakasyon ka ba ron?” Tuloy tuloy ang pagtatanong ni Baekhyun at isa isa itong sinagot ni Sehun.

“Hindi ako nagsabi kasi I wanted to see something for myself. Pag punta ko kasi sa bahay mo, nandon si Chanyeol. At no, hindi ako nagbakasyon.”

“Alam mo nung pumunta si Chanyeol, ba’t hindi ka pumasok? I would have wanted to welcome you and show you around Dubai.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umiling si Sehun. 

“Sa totoo lang, hindi naman dapat ako bibisita sayo eh. I know you needed time kaya as much as possible, I distanced myself from you. To give you ample time to think about what you really want and feel. Kaso… nung nalaman ko na pupunta rin si Chanyeol, I got scared and I took the nearest flight papuntang Dubai. Ginulo ko pa si Mama Byun ng disoras ng gabi to know your address.” Ani ni Sehun at naguguluhan si Baekhyun.

“Why? Scared? Ano?”

“Baekhyun, you’re the person I was talking about back in the grocery store. I was pining on you for years. Siyempre, I couldn’t make a move since you and Chanyeol, my best friend, was together. I was there every time he tells me about your times at kung paano siya nakokonsensya na hindi niya masabi sayo yung totoo about kay Chuhyun. I was there when the two of you broke up, when you two separated- at ayokong magkaroon ng differences between the three of us so I waited for years.” Pag-amin ni Sehun at hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya.

“A-All these years, Sehun? Since college, gusto mo na ako?” Paglilinaw ni Baekhyun at nanlalamig ang mga kamay ni Sehun habang tumatango siya.

“Yes. I’m sorry.

“A-And why are you saying sorry?”

“Kasi… I’m ruining something that’s so precious to the both of us.” 

“Our friendship? Kahit kailan di masisira yon, Sehun. Why were you scared nung pumunta si Chanyeol sa Dubai?”

“I was scared kasi… baka magkabalikan kayo. Nung nag break kayo, I know it will take you a lot of time bago ka maka-move on… So instead of making a move first, I gave you the space you needed. Pero nung nalaman ko na pupumunta si Chanyeol sa Dubai para sayo, I knew I had to do something. I couldn’t let him destroy my chances. Not again. Not when I witnessed how much he loves Chuhyun, and Chuhyun to him. Hindi ako lumapit sayo kaagad kasi I didn’t want to be a rebound. I didn’t want to be someone who you love because I’m there to comfort you. I want you to love me when the time comes, when you realize it upon yourself that you actually love me and not as someone who just helps you get through it.” Ani ni Sehun at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit siya naluluha.

Sehun had to carry all of the burden of loving him, for years.

At wala siyang kamalay-malay. Masyado siyang nabulag sa pagmamahal niya kay Chanyeol that he didn’t realize there’s actually someone who’s willing to love him since the start.

“Up until now, Baekhyun, I’m scared. Not because I don’t trust you, but because I want to be so sure that you’re free. Nung sinabi mong naka-move on ka na from Chanyeol, yun na ata yung pinakamasayang araw para sa akin. Pero now, it’s my turn to ask you a question.” Tanong ni Sehun. Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Are you finally ready to love again?”

Hindi muna sumagot si Baekhyun. Nagsalita ulit si Sehun, “Baekhyun, if you tell me that you aren’t ready and that you don’t see me more than a friend, I’ll gladly accept it. I’ll wait or I’ll distance myself from you, if that’s what you want. Pero kung sasabihin mo sa akin na ready ka just because you’re pitying me for loving you for almost a decade, then wag na lang. I don’t want you to love me out of pity.” Ang sabi nito at mabilis na kinuha ni Baekhyun yung kamay ni Sehun.

“Sehun… Masayang-masaya na ako for Chanyeol and Chuhyun. Masaya na ako para sa kanila. Hindi ko maiwasan na mag-isip minsan, ano kayang mangyayari if me and Chanyeol stayed with each other. And I couldn’t see myself in that position again. Hindi ko makita yung sarili ko sa tabi ni Chanyeol because I can see Chuhyun in that spot. Hindi ko ma-imagine na mamahalin ko ulit si Chanyeol katulad ng pagmamahal ko dati. Maybe, as a friend, oo. Pero more than that? No… Naka-move on na ako, Sehun. If that’s what you’re worried about. I’m finally ready to let someone in again.” Ani ni Baekhyun at hindi mapaliwanag ni Sehun yung nararamdaman niya. 

Parang sasabog yung puso niya sa tuwa dahil finally, after all those years, magkakaroon na siya ng chance mahalin si Baekhyun. Magkakaroon na siya ng chance maipakita kung gaano niya inipon lahat ng pagmamahal niya at kung paano niya ito ipaparamdam.

“I want to give it a try with you, Sehun. Truthfully speaking, you’re still a friend to me na hinding hindi ko kayang ipagpalit. Pero, I want to see if the two of us will work out. I want to see if the two of us can be happy.” Baekhyun says at hinawakan ng mahigpit ni Sehun yung kamay ni Baekhyun.

“I get that my confession must have been a big news to you. I’m willing to try my very best to show you na dapat mo rin akong mahalin. I’m willing to show you na mamahalin mo rin ako. Thank you, Baekhyun. Thank you for giving me the chance.” Ang sabi ni Sehun at kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya habang nakangiti. 

Hindi niya pa rin lubos maisip na mahal siya ni Sehun after all those years pero he’s willing to give him a chance. He’s certain na this time, kaya niya magmahal ng iba. Kaya niya bigyan ng pagkakataon yung sarili niya na maging masaya naman. 

Niyakap siya ni Sehun at for the first time in years, he felt warmth. 

Hindi yung warmth na naramadaman niya nung tinapos niya talaga ang lahat with Chanyeol. Chanyeol will always be close to him, he’ll always have a spot in his heart for him. When he hugged Chanyeol that time, he felt the warmth of a friend. 

Pero nung niyakap siya ni Sehun ngayon- iba ang naramdaman niya.

He felt the warmth of a new home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AYOS LANG BA KAYO??


End file.
